familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Make Me Over
Don't Make Me Over is the episode nineteen of the ninth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from CBS on June 26, 1998. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written both by Beverly D. Hunter and Meg DeLoatch. Plot Myrtle, making her last attempt to get Eddie to be her boyfriend, enlists Laura and Maxine to give her a head to toe makeover. Eddie, firmly in love with Greta, still is not impressed, so Myrtle decides to pursue someone else, which makes Eddie realize he'll somewhat miss her annoying attempts to win his heart and asks her what is he supposed to do now that she's leaving for good. Myrtle replies with a famous movie quote from "Gone with the Wind" – "Frankly Dear, I don't give a damn". Meanwhile, Carl doesn't want Harriette to worry about his beautiful, young new masseuse, so he lies about her appearance, claiming that the masseuse is a "big, beefy sista with a wanky eye". Synopsis Steve picks up Myrtle from the airport and drives to the Winslow home. On the way there, he warns her to stay away from Eddie again because he loves Greta. Myrtle wants to know Urkel's reasons for defending his relationship with Greta despite being with Laura. He finally confesses to her that before Laura even loved him back, he was involved with Myra. Steve mentions that while they were back in high school, he used to be annoying to the Winslows in coming over whenever he's not wanted and invading their personal space. Had Laura not introduced him to Myra as his potential girlfriend, Urkel would never had endured life being stalked and having his privacy invaded. He would never had realized how annoying he was to Laura and her family and started to change his ways. Steve reveals when he agreed to commit to a relationship with Myra, he became less attached to the Winslows because she was helping to keep him distracted and was a more likeable person. This allowed Laura to relax and enjoy dating other guys without worrying about him ruining things for her. In return, she started developing feelings for Urkel when he was Stefan and after he became his own person. He points out that if Myrtle wants Eddie to respect her, she should stop annoying him with her pursuit and respect his wishes to be with Greta. Steve also mentions that she needs to find her own man who will love her for herself. Meanwhile, Carl doesn't want Harriette to be jealous about his new masseuse, Ariana, in being beautiful and young. So he lies about her appearance, claiming that her appearance is an obese woman with bad vision on one eye. Harriette doesn't believe him at all and is suspicious. The next day, she meets Ariana and sees how young and beautiful she is. Harriette calls Carl out for lying to her about his masseuse's appearance. He tries to defend himself, claiming that he was worried that she'd be jealous over Ariana's appearance and didn't want her to think he was having an affair. Harriette decides that Carl needs to be taught a lesson in doing so by mentioning that she will find a masseuse for him that is not only overweight and bad vision in one eye. When Myrtle decides to take Laura and Maxine's advice to get a complete makeover to win Eddie’s heart one last time. He isn't impressed by her new looks at all. Myrtle immediately realizes that Urkel was right all along with his repeated warning. Eddie loves Greta and there is nothing she can do to change that. Myrtle also realizes how much time she's wasted in chasing after him in the hopes that he will love her back in the same manner that Laura did with Steve. She decides to let Eddie go and find her own man who will love her for herself. At first, he‘s happy about the prospects of seeing Myrtle out of his life. Soon, he realize that his own life would be boring without her mixing it up and reaffirming her love for him. Eddie asks Myrtle aloud what's he going to do now that she's leaving and tries to convince her to stay. She rejects the offer by telling him the same reply from "Gone with the Wind" – "Frankly Dear, I don't give a damn". Myrtle leaves the Winslow house and Eddie is miserable. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel / Myrtle Urkel Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Tasha Taylor as Ariana Gallery IMG 2762.JPG Trivia * Cherie Johnson and Jaleel White's final appearance as Maxine and Myrtle in this episode. *This episode was originally scheduled to air April 10, 1998 *Coincidentally, this is the only episode where Eddie realizes how boring his life will be without Myrtle in it and mixing it up by reaffirming her love for him Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine